kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sector SA (story)
Sector SA is a story written by Gamewizard2008, taking place in the Big Mom Saga of the Nextgen Series. The story introduces Sector SA: Nagisa Shiota, Goombella, Morgiana, and Index. It is considered a filler story as it was created during the Seven Lights Saga's production, and not along with the original Big Mom stories. Sector SA was published on July 15, 2016, and completed on July 28, 2016. It is preceded by Operation: RECLAIM, and followed by Operation: FAIL. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12052437/1/ deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/59647488/Sector-SA Archive of Our Own link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8683942/chapters/19907767 Wattpad link: https://www.wattpad.com/338149999-sector-sa-hair-cut-day Summary Nagisa Shiota narrates the story and introduces the members of Sector SA as they battle a band of Candy Bandits. They recover stolen sacks of Fruity Pebbles from the bandits and bring them to Moonbase. After reporting to Cheren, Sector SA goes to Sector W7 to get a haircut from Aeincha. Aeincha adores their hair colors, and questions why Nagisa doesn't want his cut shorter so people won't think he's a girl. The sector returns to their treehouse to relax at their pool. Mother's Doll Nagisa and Index play Kid Icarus: Godrising during sunset, and when Index fails in the game, Morgiana takes the controller to help Nagisa. When the game is over, they all go home, in which Nagisa dreads returning to his mother again. In narration, Nagisa explains that his mom wanted a girl and forced Nagisa to do girly things, including dress like one. Ever since he was in kindergarten, kids made fun of him for dressing like a girl. His mother yelled at him when he asked to wear something different, and argued that she cooks food and provides for him. When Nagisa was 10, he decided to sign up for CND Training, in which other cadets questioned his gender. When a bully decided to punch Nagisa's crotch to determine, Nagisa grew angry and wanted to leave. That was before Morgiana approached the bully and kicked his crotch. Nagisa and Morg became friends. Returning to the present, Sector SA go to the Moonbase gym the next day, where Nagisa spars with Morgiana. Jinta mistakes Nagisa to be a girl and asks if he's homo. Index sings a song with Sapphire before Hibiki Lates arrives. When Hibiki hits on Nagisa, he becomes aggitated and shows them his privates. An embarrassed Nagisa is then told by Cheren Uno to come to his office. Nagisa explains he has issues with his mom, and Cheren advises that he should confront his Dark Side (even if he doesn't know how to confront his own). Nagisa's teammates overheard the conversation, and Nagisa then receives a call from his mother telling him to come home. When Nagisa arrives, Hiromi informs him that the hospital is offering sex-change operations for kids 11 and up, and thought Nagisa could get one for his birthday. Nagisa furiously breaks the laptop and hits his mother, refusing such a thing. Hiromi throws her son out of the house, along with his backpack, which Goombella revealed to be hiding in. Nagisa returns to the treehouse to rest until his teammates come to comfort him. Index takes them to her room and shows them a pedestal that can create illusion environments using Element Stones. Nagisa chooses a desert environment via a Fire Stone, but when it proves too hot for his temper, Index switches to a forest setting. Nagisa calmly explains his conflict with his mother, and while he is grateful for taking care of him, he feels small and powerless, not free to be who he is. When Index asks how she could see things from his point of view, Nagisa gets a wild idea: they go to W7 and borrow a blue Skypian Apple from Aisa. They go back to Nagisa's apartment as the latter apologizes and hands his mother the apple. Hiromi shrinks down to 3 inches tall when she bites it. Nagisa seizes his mother and takes her up to Moonbase, showing her the Mission Simulator. Nagisa explains the Kids Next Door as his mother panickingly tries to absorb the information. Nagisa replays missions in the simulator against Skelbot, King K. Rool, and the Viridi War, showing his mother his and the KND's skills. Nagisa explains that when he's working for them, he's saving the world, and that he's a good kid with great friends and does his schoolwork. He apologizes for hitting her and asks why she can't accept him for who he is. Hiromi apologizes for how she treated him and understands he truly is a man, and the KND helped him mature greater than she ever could have. Hiromi agrees to let him keep doing this, provided he tell her about his missions upon returning. Nagisa hugs his little mother as they say they love each other. Legends and Truth Dance With Me One night, Nagisa is learning Arabic from Morgiana. Nagisa asks about Morgiana's past, and she agrees to tell him if he can knock her down three times. As they walk to the hangar, Nagisa praises Morg's skills but notes her sheepishness, causing Morgiana to lose her balance due to blushing, giving Nagisa a chance to knock her down. The next day, Nagisa brings a large watermelon to Morg, throws it to her, then tackles girl when she stumbles in grabbing it. The watermelon explodes and ruins their clothes. Index takes Morg to her room to lend her exercise clothes, and while they are talking, Nagisa walks in on their changing, much to his embarrassment. Index chases in attempt to bite him before they receive a mission to stop Steamroller and I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. from destroying Agrabah. During the fight against the two villains, Goombella receives a terrific blow, giving her the strange ability to see I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R.'s weak point. Nagisa is about to be crushed by Steamroller, but Morgiana saves him, resulting in her legs getting crushed. Morgiana is healed by Melody on Moonbase, but the incident made Nagisa question his capabilities as leader. Morgiana assures him that he is still a better leader than she could ever be. Since Nagisa has technically knocked her down three times now, she tells her backstory. She reveals that she had been banished from her homeland for failing a ritualistic dance. Lost in the desert, she is captured by the pirate Sprocket and sold to Taneleer Tivan, the Collector. Morgiana works as her slave, cleaning his cages and Collection for at least a year, and when Morgiana stares into Horror's Hand, she realizes that all she wants is to be useful to someone, so she fears that Tivan would abandon her. One night, Tivan takes Morgiana to fight in an underground fighting tournament. She defeats a Kateenian fighter and is then put up against Makava, who would kiss Morgiana and make her learn English. Realizing that Makava is half-Glomourian/half-Kateenian, Tivan captures her for his Collection. Now that Morgiana can understand English, Tivan reveals his intent to inject her with a magic drug that would force her to become a Red Lion, as her people were meant to become. Makava and Vweeb rescue Morgiana and have her taken to Earth. From there, Cheren would enroll her in Arctic Training, where she would then meet Nagisa. Now in the present, Morgiana tells Nagisa that if she isn't useful to someone, she's nothing. Nagisa states that this isn't true and she'll always mean a lot to him. After Morgiana's legs heal, she and Nagisa have their promised danced, with their friends and Hiromi as the audience. Hunger Strike Late at night, Index sleepwalks into Nagisa's room and bites him. Nagisa takes Index to the kitchen for a snack, but realizes she had already cleared the fridge of its contents. The next morning, they go up to Moonbase for breakfast, where Index orders a large meal. The friends talk to Index about her eating problem as Index explains why she came to appreciate food. Emily Garley overhears them mention Index's "black hole" stomach and asks to X-ray her. The friends agree to let her do so, much to Index's chagrin. At the KND Undersea Lab, Index is X-rayed, and they discover a wormhole in her stomach. Nagisa and Morgiana enter a submarine and shrink down to go inside Index's stomach. Nagisa flies into the wormhole, colliding with a mountain of mushed food inside another stomach. The scanner reads it as Index's body. He and Morgiana later resize as Nagisa reports the finding, and believes that it may be Index's Negative. They go to tell Cheren about the situation, and Cheren brings them to Nerehc's office in the Negaverse. Nerehc brings them to Nega-Sector SA, where Index's Negative Xedni lives. Xedni is an extremely lazy, fat girl who does not leave her couch. An angered Index eats a blue Skypian Apple, and when Xedni shrinks instead of her, Index confirms the wormhole in their stomachs. Xedni admits to having asked Sipa to cast a spell linking their stomachs. Index vows to stop eating for a week as she puts Xedni through an exercise regimen. Xedni lost some weight as she begins to see how valuable food is. Index utters a chant that closes the wormhole in their stomachs, allowing either of them to eat freely. Dinner that night, Index is at long last "full." Nagisa wonders why Index kept her real name secret, with the response being it would be hard to pronounce. As they go to bed, Nagisa narrates how they would soon learn Index is the "Walking Library." In the epilogue scene, Taneleer Tivan is saddened after losing Jirachi, but he's glad that he still has "one" as he stares at Horror's Hand. Story Importance *In Chapter 3, several fairytales like Fairy Sisters or The Guardians of Earth are mentioned and described, foreshadowing future events. *Roguetown appears, and was a town for Mushroom Kingdom denizens set up by Nolan York and the Guardian Units of Nations. *During the false Roguetown invasion, Zach Murphy as Count Antula proclaims to be the strongest of the villains. While this was meant as a joke, it is also foreshadowing. *During Morgiana's flashback, we meet Taneleer Tivan the Collector, who has several things in his Collection: **Jirachi **The Yang Yo-yo **Horror's Hand **An unnamed rabbit Faunus ***This is the first mention of the Faunus hybrid species, and this means that Sheila Frantic is a Faunus. **The Collector deems a Glomourian-Kateenian hybrid to be very rare, foreshadowing the conflict between the two races. *We see the first DNK operatives besides Nerehc, Nega-Sector SA. Xedni mentions and foreshadows Sipa. *In an author's note, Gamewizard hinted there was another Fanalis in the series besides Morgiana, referencing Seven Lights: The Side Stories (as that was published before Sector SA). Characters *'Nagisa Shiota' *Goombella *Morgiana *Index *KND Global Command **Cheren Uno **Panini Drilovsky **Zach Murphy (Chapter 3) **Maddy Murphy (mentioned) *Sector V **Chris Uno **Dillon York (cameo) **Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan (cameos) *Galactic Kids Next Door **Makava **Vweeb (flashback) **Nebula D. Winkiebottom (mentioned) **Giz (cameo) **Graab Membrane (cameo) *Sector W7 **Aeincha **Aisa (mentioned) **Apis (mentioned) *Sector JP **Jinta Hanakari **Kodama (fireworks) *Sector KB **Ruby and Sapphire **Hibiki Lates *Sector W **Anthony McKenzie (cameo) **Fybi Fulbright (cameo) *Negatives (Chapter 5) **Nerehc Onu **Xedni **Asigan Atoihs **Allebmoog (cameo) **Sipa (mentioned) *Hiromi Shiota *Al Sugarh *Marvin Frankly *Rhy T. *Fake Team Gnaa (Chapter 3) **Fake Davy Jones **Fake Bowser Koopa **Fake Dr. Eggman **Fake King K. Rool **Fake Rumpel Stiltskin **Fake Darth Genious **Fake Ganondorf Dragmire **Fake Negatar Gnaa *Dimension Avengers (cameo) **Monkey D. Luffy **Natsu Dragneel **Allen Walker **Ruby Rose (offscreen) *Arceus (flashback) *Taneleer Tivan (flashback) *Jirachi (cameo, flashback) *Sprocket (flashback) *Romulus Slag (flashback) *Velvet Scarlatina (flashback) *Big Mom Pirates (mentioned) **Big Mom (mentioned) *Rachel Uno (mentioned) *Nimbi (mentioned) Locations *'Saudi Arabia' **'Sector SA Treehouse' **'Sugar Deserts' **'Agrabah' *'Sector W7 Treehouse' *'KND Moonbase' **'Leader's Office' **'Gym' *'Tokyo, Japan' **'Nagisa's Apartment' *KND Arctic Base *KND Undersea Lab *Negaverse **DNK Moonbase **'Nega-Sector SA Treehouse' *'Knowhere; Collector's Museum' (flashback) *'Fanali' (flashback) *'Skypia' (mentioned) Abilities *Bending **Lightbending **Waterbending **Lightningbending **Firebending (mentioned) ***Demon State (referenced) **Timebending (referenced) *Red-Foot Style *Tattle *Magic **Stomach-Connection **Animagus (mentioned) Weapons and Technology *Swords **Candycane Cutlasses **Glomour Swords *Element Stones **Nature Illusion pedestal *Skypian Apple (blue) *Mission Simulator **Wisps **Ava's swords *Mech gloves *I.T.S.I.B.I.T.S.Y. mk. II *Tri-gun (flashback) Trivia *During the false Roguetown invasion, the fake Team Gnaa members were portrayed by the children of their respective enemies, including Eva's daughter as Davy Jones (but Jar Jar as Gnaa being an exception). **Makava dressed as King K. Rool, despite Kami Drilovsky being K. Rool's main enemy. This is because Kami's daughter, Kimaya isn't in Kids Next Door. Site Poll Which chapter was your favorite? Chapter 1 (Intro) Chapter 2 (Nagisa Shiota) Chapter 3 (Goombella) Chapter 4 (Morgiana) Chapter 5 (Index) Category:Big Mom Saga Category:Nextgen Series